


What Looks Back (#165 Victim)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [14]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian knows what he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Looks Back (#165 Victim)

Ian knew what he was. Knew the stupid statistics. Sat through the Quantico classes and self analyzed. It didn't make it easier.

Charlie wrapped the rope tighter around his wrist.

"Just say stop Ian. Before we go further I need to know you can say it."

Ian had said stop, screamed stop. After a while he stopped bothering.

Another twist, it would leave a mark.

"Please Ian. One word. I need to know."

Ian had forgotten the word stop, forgot other words to, words like consent, choice, joy, love. Pain by pain they had slipped from his mind.

"Please."

"Stop."


End file.
